Organic light emitting diode (OLED) display devices have received broad attention due to features, such as self illumination, wide viewing angle, fast response and flexibility.
In OLED devices, luminescent materials of different colors are relatively different in terms of performance. Red light material has the best performance, green light material has relatively good performance, and blue light material has the poorest performance. Thus, during the use of OLED devices, red light material decays slow, while blue light material decays relatively fast, which may results in severe color cast.